


Assassin Guy

by BokuAkaIsLife



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Arranged Marriage, Assassins vs. Templars, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Happy Ending, Slow Burn, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 18:57:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12538912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BokuAkaIsLife/pseuds/BokuAkaIsLife
Summary: (Y/N) is a noble woman who lives her life with her head in the clouds and her nose in her sketch book. In an arranged marriage with a noble man, when they head to a party things take a strange turn of events, drama and romance ensue.





	Assassin Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Also published on Quotev under: bkupAimz,  
> Wattpad: Jazz-demo  
> DeviantArt: Jazz-demo

There's always a sense of relief that fills me when I'm above the ground. A feeling on belonging when I'm staring up at the sky. A feeling of peace when the only noise is the soft tweeting of birds and the faint murmur of the crowds from the streets below.

  
  
Even if I was just standing on my balcony, even if I was still locked inside this building. At least I had even the smallest sense of freedom, even if it wasn't real. My eyes fluttered to a close as the wind blew, petals and leaves from the nearby trees swirled in the breeze, dancing their way to my room, only to cease when the door to my room slammed open.

  
I gave a startled jump, eyes snapping open, day dream broken. I whipped around, gripping the railing tightly to see who had spoiled my evening relaxation session. "(Y/N)! My love" a male, wearing his usual powdered wig, his suit covered in pointless decorations as usual, my betrothed, William De Noir.

  
  
An English gentlemen with a French father, hence his last name. And quite possibly, the most pompous man I had even met. I had never met someone with their head so far up in their as--

  
  
"Daydreaming again? Honestly, (Y/N), I don't understand what's going in that head of yours sometimes" he sighed, cutting off my thoughts. "William what a..." I glanced to my father standing behind him " _pleasant_ surprise", my father shot me a sheepish smile.

  
  
  
I couldn't blame my father, he needed this, we needed this marriage. Or at least, Malcolm De Noir, William's father, made it sound like we needed it. It wasn't like we were bankrupt, nor were we poor, or were we going to be in quite a long time.

  
Malcolm simply wanted our funds and made us want his, or at least made us think we wanted them. And that's how this betrothal came to be. He wound his arms around me, causing my muscles to tense and my senses to drown in his excessive flowery cologne.

  
  
I held my breath and pat him on the back briefly, sending a pleading stare over to my father, who mouthed back an "I'm sorry".

  
  
  
You see my mother was a noble woman, who married my father, a commoner against her family's wishes. So they cut ties with my mother, but she was a business woman, who didn't need her family's money, we could manage. But my mother passed away of illness when I was 13 years old.

  
My father took over the business and we're in no trouble, we're okay, but "we could be better off" as Malcolm put it.

  
  
William soon pulled back and held me at arms length "as beautiful as ever, I do wish you'd waste your time on me instead of your silly fairy tales" he pulled away with a sigh, turning his back to examine my room. My brows furrowed in annoyance, and I opened my mouth to retaliate, only to get cut off by my father's hand on my shoulder and a shake of his head.

  
I quieted down and crossed my arms with a light huff. William walked up to the wall's, examining the many paintings pinned up all over my bedroom walls. "(Y/N) dear, I had no idea you had such an interest in art!" he loomed close to my painting of a fairy.

  
  
"You would if you actually paid attention to what I say half the time" I whispered under my breath, causing my father to release a light chuckle. "I'm sorry, what was that?", William glanced over his shoulder, thin brow raised.

  
"Oh! Nothing, I was just saying, I've drawn ever since I was a child, my mother taught me", I stepped towards him, the only painting that was framed sat on the wall above my bed "that was the last painting she did" I whispered. It was a family painting, it was her and father, arms wrapped around each other, their free hands ontop of my head. We stood in a meadow, a place we visited often before she passed.

  
  
  
"Ah yes, (M/N)" he sighed "such a tragedy, smoking wasn't it? How irresponsible". My heated glare was instantly settled on the man "a tumour" I corrected harshly "my mother didn't smoke, she was in perfect health". He blinked in surprised at my angered tone "I apologize if I've struck a nerve" he mumbled.

  
  
I took a deep breath "it doesn't matter, you wouldn't know, I don't talk about her often". I crossed my arms over my chest, and returned my eyes to the painting.

  
  
William cleared his throat "well I shall tell you why I'm here! I'm here to invite you to town with me! We're going to a ball dinner tonight and I want you to pick out a pretty dress" I spared him a glance "what's wrong with the dresses I have?" I questioned "I want something that will perfectly match my outfit".

  
  
"Why do I need to go to a ball anyways?"

  
  
"Because it's for my father's business and it's looks bad for his only son to show up without a date"

  
  
I gave a light sigh "alright, alright, I'll go" I rolled my eyes lightly, as I brushed passed my dad, he pat my shoulder encouragingly. I pulled my shall off of the rack near my door and wrapped it around my shoulders "after you".

  
  
William gave a nod to my father before he stepped out, I sent my father an agitated look, to which he only laughed and waved goodbye.

  
 

~*~*~*~*~

  
 

We rode into the carriage to the town, but decided to walk through town to pop into any shops that caught our eye, and by our eye, I mean William's eye. The male blabbered on about something I couldn't care less about, my head was tipped back as I stared up at the sky.

Only my daydreaming was cut short, I bumped into a hard chest causing my to stumble back. I lowered my head to stare at the person I had bumped into in surprise. He wore white robes, his hood pulled up "watch where you're going! You could've hurt my lady!" William spluttered, pointing a manicured finger at the male.

"It's fine, William, it was my fault" I sighed, waving him off before turning my attention to the silent male "I'm sorry about that, are you okay?". His shoulder's tensed, he was surprised by my question "yes, I'm fine. Thank you". His voice was deep, and smooth, definitely not bad on the ears.

 

I scanned the male "I'm (Y--" "(Y/N)!" I was cut off by William grabbing my wrist tightly "we have to go! Leave this peasant, he's not worth our precious time" he huffed. I scowled at the male, yanking my arm out of his grip "I think I can make that decision for myself, thank you very much".

When I turned my head to the silent, robed man, he was gone. The spot where he stood was empty, and there was no sign of him. I looked around for him, but there was no sign of him in the crowd.

William grasped my wrist once again and tugged me towards a shop, apparently he had spotted a dress.

  
 

~*~*~*~*~  
 

 

It was the night of the gala, and also the first time wearing the dress that William had picked out for me. If I had a single word to pick for this dress, it would be...[hideous](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/02/09/34/0209342e3a81e14a9d38f96177301b97.jpg) .

William would be wearing a Salmon coloured suit and had deemed that dress "perfectly suitable". But staring at myself in the mirror, with this dress on my body made me want to puke. "Father!" I called loudly, plopping down on the edge of the bed, my head in my hands.

 

  
He came in soon after "poppet? How is the dre-- oh my goodness" he stared at the dress in horror, one hand over my mouth "I can't go out like this! It's the most ugly dress I've ever seen. I don't even want to go". I flopped back onto the bed, arms outstretched.

 

He tapped his chin thoughtfully "You know? I have just the thing, wait here", my father quickly hurried out of the room.

It was only a few minutes before he returned and in his arms was a box "I forgot about this" he said with a smile, placing the box down on the bed. The box was obviously meant as a gift, wrapped in a large ribbon "your mother wanted to give it to you for your 18th birthday, you're 21 now so it might be a little late but...I think now is the perfect time".

I stood up slowly, turning to the box, my fingers ghosting over the ribbon "go ahead, open it" my father urged, clasping his hands and hiding his smile behind them.

I pulled at the ribbon, which fluttered apart easily. Gently, I eased off the lid of the dress, there was a cluster of thin purple paper, hiding whatever was inside and a note carefully sat ontop.

Picking the letter up, I turned it over, written on the back in my mother's gentle cursive were the words "To My Darling Daughter On Her 18th Birthday". I slowly lifted the envelope to my lips and closed my eyes, the smell of her perfume still lingered.

 

  
A smile tipped at the corner of my lips as I gently opened the letter, careful not to rip the paper. Slowly pulling out the contents, I laid the envelope down on my bed to read the letter.

 

  
"To my dearest (Y/N),

Today is your eighteenth birthday, you grew up so fast, and no doubt you're so beautiful now. I want you to wear this dress on your 18th birthday party, it will be a ball with a feast of food and laughter.

Mother loves you, so, so much.

Sincerely, (M/N)"

We didn't have a party on my 18th birthday, in fact, we haven't had a party since my 13th birthday. We couldn't bring ourselves to celebrate without her. Tears pricked at the corners of my eyes as I struggled to swallow the lump in my throat.

I handed the note to my father so he could read himself, before I slowly reached for the paper, pulling it out to reveal the dress inside. I gave a light gasp, my hands flying to my lips. I recognized this dress, my eyes slowly rose to the water colour painting hanging above my bed.

It was the dress my mother was wearing, I reached in and slowly pulled the dress out, walking over to the mirror to hold it against my form. "Oh It's beautiful" I whispered. My father walked up behind me "try it on, I'll wait outside.

 

  
...

The ugly salmon dress was discarded, and the [dress](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/18/5f/06/185f0623bdb5c0fcb896039316a29cb1.jpg) my mother had gifted me with adorned my body. My father hesitantly stepped in with my permission, stopping in his tracks as soon as he saw me. I slowly turned to face him, he hands were over his mouth, hiding his obviously trembling lower lip.

 

  
"You look just like your mother" he whispered, walking over to brush a curled lock of hair behind my ear "and it's not Salmon so William will hate this dress, so that's a plus" I piped up. He gave a light laugh "you sound just like her too" he sighed, placing a hand on my shoulder "I'm sorry that you have to do this" he mumbled.

I slowly turned to my father "it's okay, Papa, I know I have a duty. And if the situation calls upon it then...I'll marry him", he placed a gentle hand on my cheek "you don't have to do this, I can call off the betrothal, we don't need the De Noir's".

 

  
"I know Papa, but I want you to have a good life" I placed my hand over his, only to be startled when the doorbell rang. My father leaned down to press his lips to my forehead "have fun and be safe", I gave a nod and rushed over to the door.

 

Pulling it open, William stood there with a bouquet of flowers and a broad smile. A smile which instantly dropped upon seeing what I was wearing "what is that?" he asked referring to my outfit "a dress, what does it look like?".

 

  
"It's not the dress I gave you!"

 

  
"Yes but it's a dress that doesn't make me want to throw up, so shall we go now? Or do you want to show up to the ball dateless?"

He gave a grumble but held out his arm, wounding my arm around his, I allowed him to lift me into the carriage and off we set to the De Noir mansion.

 

The servant in front of the manor rushed over and pulled open the door "Master William!" he sputtered, standing straight. The said male climbed out and turned to the carriage, holding out his hand for me. Crouching slightly, I walked towards the door and took the male's hand as he assisted me out.

"L-Lady (Y/N)! You look mighty beautiful" the servant mumbled, eyes blown wide. "Excuse me? Know your place" William snapped, I placed my hand on his shoulder "oh stop that William, he's only being nice". I turned to the servant and sent him a kind smile "thank you, Roy".

 

  
He sputtered, tensing "you remember my name, miss?", he seemed to relax as my smile widened "of course I do! You showed me where the garden was after I had a fight with Will, thank you for that".

 

  
William tugged at me wrist "come on (Y/N), the host's son and soon to be daughter in law can't be late!" he groaned. I sighed and stepped forward, allowing him to drag me into the building, looking over my shoulder, I gave the servant a small wave.

 

Catching up to William's pace, I wrapped my arm around his as he requested it. And we stepped into the ball room, the hall was decorated with gold and red, chandeliers littered the ceiling, and people littered the dance floor. There were loud murmurs as attention turned to us.

I lowered my head slightly, as William puffed out his chest "look up dear (Y/N)" he mumbled through his grin. I slowly rose my head as a gap through the crowd was parted, William's father standing at the end, arms outstretched.

 

  
We slowly made our way towards him, nodding to the people who waved, until we stood before Malcolm  "Ah (Y--"

A piercing scream broke through the air before he could finish his sentence. I jumped, tightening my grip on William's arm "ASSASSIN!".

"Assassin? There's an assassin here? Father" William rushed towards his father, grasping the elder male's arm tightly "now, now, calm down son", Malcolm looked over our shoulders and his expression hardened "I wondered when you would get here", his voice had dropped into a dangerously low tone.

 

  
We whipped around, and there he was, the assassin, standing in all of his intimidating glory. But I knew those cloaks, I knew those robes, I knew that hood "it's you, from the market" I whispered "you're an assassin?".

He perked up upon seeing me before taking a few steps close, William let out a shrill screech and pulled his arm away from mine, pushing me towards the male roughly. I stumbled towards him, the assassin grasped my forearms to steady me "Take her! Just don't kill us! I never liked her anyway! She's insane! With her stupid day dreams! She means nothing, an easy death so just take her!" he sputtered, running to hide behind his father.

"W-William!" I gasped, turning to face him "excuse me, assassin?" I turned to look up at the male, who turned to face me. The dark shadow of his hood hiding his features "you have a weapon right? Mind if I borrow it so I can kill my... SON OF A BITCH FIANCÉ"  I attempted to race towards the male to attack him, arms flailing.

 

The assassin wrapped an arm around my waist, keeping me in place "hey! Let me go so I can beat his brains out!" I sputtered, pounding at the Assassin's arm "your crazy! Just like your mother!" he sputtered, grasping Malcolm's shoulder and peeking over.

I went rigid, staring at him with wide eyes. I lowered my head, hair covering my features "let me go" I whispered. "Let me go!" I yelled when I got no response, I gave a light hiccup, my head raising and hair falling out of the way to reveal the steady flow of tears flooding down my face "you bastard" I whispered "don't you dare talk about my mother, I'll kill you! You hear me?! I'll kill you!".

"I'll be back De Noir, don't let your guard down" the rumbling voice of the assassin holding me cut off my threat as he slowly turned around and calmly walked out of the building.

 

I slapped at his arm "let me go, dammit! Let me at him!", he came to a stop once we were far enough away from the mansion. It was dark out, not a person in sight. He let me down, grasping my shoulders and turning me to face him "I understand how you feel, and I know what he said was wrong but do no tarnish your name by murdering, it's not as easy as it looks".

"I don't care, I just-- I don't care. That- that prick!" I grasped the fabric of his sleeve "why didn't you kill me?" I  mumbled, lowering my head.

"I don't kill innocents"

"Then why are you after Malcolm De Noir?"

"It's not anything you should get yourself tangled up in. Now where do you live? I'll take you home"

I glanced up at the male before slowly turning around and leading him towards my house, my arms wrapped around my form as I looked off to the side.

"Besides...you were one of the few to show me kindness in the city" he mumbled.

I glanced over at him in surprise "I bumped into you, doesn't seem very kind to me" I retorted, he gave a quiet chuckle, one that caused the hair on the back of my neck to stand up "no, but you asked if I was okay, that-- doesn't happen often".

The rest of the journey was silent, and soon we reached my door step. I faced the door and took a deep breath "thank you for walking me home", I turned around to face the male. Only to find an empty street, I dropped my head and let out a deep sigh "you keep doing that" I mumbled.

I cupped my hands around my mouth "THANK YOU ANYWAYS, ASSASSIN GUY, I unlocked the door and stepped into my house, soon rampaged with the worried muttering of my father.

  
 

~*~*~*~*~

  
 

A month had passed since the day the Assassin spared my life, my father was always on guard, keeping servants by my door just in case the assassin came and changed his mind about keeping me alive. I assured him that, that would never happen, but of course my father was on the cautious side. He didn't want to lose someone else.

I let out a sigh as I leaned back against the chair by my desk, dropping my paintbrush into the cup of coloured water. I stared down at the painting I had just completed. I had many other similar sketches, pinned up around my room. It was a painting of the assassin.

I couldn't quite get the events out of my head, the proposal with William was broken off immediately after my father heard about what he did. He cut off all ties with the De Noirs and threatened to call the guard if they showed their faces around again. Luckily, we haven't seen them since.

 

I gave a jump when I heard a loud slump against the window of my balcony, I whipped around to face the glass doors with wide eyes.

 

And there he sat, an arm wrapped around himself, his head lowered onto the door, blood dripped from between his fingers. I gave a light gasp and my hands flew to cover my mouth, "miss (Y/N)? Is everything alright?" the muffled voice of the servant came from outside.

"U-uh...everything's fine! Don't come in! I'm changing and I tripped on my clothes, nothing to worry about" I stood up quickly and rushed over to the balcony, pulling open the doors when I was sure the servants wouldn't come in. "What are you doing here?!" I whispered yelled as I crouched down to help the male up.

He gave a pained groan and slowly stood "I didn't--" he coughed "I didn't know where else to go, my home is too far from here" he panted. I wrapped his arm around my shoulder, wrapping my arm around his waist as I slowly guided him inside, sitting him down on the edge of the bed.

 

He let out a grunt and held onto his side tighter "what happened?" I asked as I knelt down before him, pulling his arm away so I could see his wound. "I was spotted and attacked" he panted, dropping his blood covered hand to his side. His cloak was torn and soaked with blood, through the hole I could see a large gash in his side.

 

  
I winced at the side "take off your shirt" I leaned back. He looked down at me warily, I gave a light roll of my eyes "I'm going to patch you up not rape you, now hurry, before you bleed out all over my bed".

I walked over to my cupboard, pulling out a sewing kit, I would be able to stitch up his wound this way but It would definitely be painful. I turned to face the male and gulped upon the sight, with his back turned to me, I could see his long dark locks reaching over his muscular back.

 

I shook my head of the thoughts and walked around to his front, I glanced up to his face and tensed. He had a few bruises here and there, his lip cut. But his strong jaw and prominent cheek bones caught my attention. His dark eyes and furrowed brows, he was certainly attractive.

"So that's what you look like" I mumbled, kneeling down and opening up the sewing box. The assassin turned his head to the side, looking over at my desk, the sketches and paintings of him lazily taped to the wall "is-- is that me?" he asked. I glanced over to the table and gave a nervous laugh "uh, yeah. It's not everyday you meet an assassin, so I thought I might as well capture it".

 

  
As I pushed the thread through the needle he turned to look at the other drawings "Is that your mother?", I could tell which painting he was referring to. Silently, I gave a nod "...I lost my mother too" he murmured. I glanced up at him before the corners of my lips twitched up.

 

"What's your name anyways?" I asked as I shuffled towards him, taking a better look at his wound. Desperately trying to ignore his toned torso, glistening with sweat, focusing on his wound.

 

  
He was silent for a few moments, as if deciding whether he could trust me or not "....Ratonhnhaké:ton" he mumbled. I stared up at him with wide eyes "I'm sorry, what?". He gave a light huff of amusement through his nose at my response "Connor, Connor Kenway".

"Well Connor, it's nice to meet you, I'm (Y/N) (L/N). And this is going to hurt" I placed my hand beside the wound and pressed the needle to his skin, he gave a hiss as I pushed the needle forward.

 

We made idle chit chat, or rather I did, Connor wasn't very talkative, and soon I had stitched him up, closing the skin and stopping the bleeding. Picking up my scissors, I cut off the extra thread and leaned back "it might be infected so as soon as you can get on your feet go see a doctor". I reached into my sewing box and pulled out rolled up fabric, I could use this as a bandaged.

I pressed the end of the wound up material to his wound and slowly began to wrap it around him "uh sorry" I mumbled as I leaned forward, my arms wrapping around him as I had to grasp the roll at the back with my other hand. He held his arms out and glanced away from me.

 

  
Soon the entire roll of fabric was wrapped around him securely, grasping a safety pin, I pinned down the end to the rest of the fabric and leaned back with a sigh of relief. My sleeves had been rolled up, I wiped the sweat gleaming on my forehead away with the back of my blood covered hands.

"All done! Now if you plan of leaving right away, which I don't suggest by the way, then please me careful, otherwise you'll open your stitches and start bleeding all over the place again" I stood up and walked over to the connecting bathroom.

 

  
Grabbing a rag, I dampened it in the sink, cleaning off my hands in the meantime. And when returned, for once, he was still there. I knelt before him once again, "your face is bleeding" I mumbled.

 

  
He held up his hands "I can handle that much, don't worry about that".

I placed my hands on my hips "Connor Kenway, you came here and bled all over my balcony, you will let me take care of _all_ of your injuries, won't you?".

He blinked in surprise at my stern tone before he slowly lowered his hands and nodded. I slowly pressed the cold rag to the bruise under his eye, the cold would hopefully ease off any swelling. Connor was doing his best to stare at anything but me, and of course I understood, this was quite an awkward situation to be in.

Gently, I grasped his chin between my index finger and thumb. Watching as his shoulders tensed, he stared at me in surprise. My eyes narrowed at the cut on his lip "It doesn't look like it'll leave a scar" I mumbled, gently pressing the rag to the cut.

He flinched slightly but relaxed once he realized what I was doing. I glanced up to his concentrated eyes only briefly before I quickly focused on what I was doing. With trembling fingers I slowly pulled back, gulping thickly "um...you're finished" I mumbled.

"Thank you" he whispered, slowly pulling his clothes back on. I wiped off my hands and turned away, slowly walking towards my desk. Dropping the rag onto the table, I picked up the recently finished painting and turned to face Connor once again.

 

He was in the process of pulling his hood back up, standing up slowly, clutching onto his closed wound to make sure he didn't open it again. I bit my lip and held out the painting "here, take this".

He glanced down at it before settling his gaze on me once again "are you sure?" he hesitantly reached out to take the painting. I nodded, the corners of my lips twitched up "I'm not sure when I'll see you again, so take this to remember me".

 

  
He carefully rolled up the paper and slipped it into his coat with a nod, making his way towards the balcony "come visit me sometime okay? I'll be here, I'll always be here".

He paused in his steps before slowly turning around to face me "come with me", I tensed in surprise "I'm sorry?". "I said, come with me, there's nothing for you here, right? It'll be dangerous, but it'll be better than being locked up in here, there are horses and forests  and places you can explore every single day".

"B-but my father! What about him?"

Connor pulled the painting out of his coat and placed it down on my bed "he'll know".

The Assassin held out his hand for me "this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, if you say no, I can't ever ask you again".

I gulped at his offer, hesitantly I reached out my hand, before placing it in his much larger palm.

*Author's P.O.V*

  
   
Servant's raced towards (F/N)'s study, panicked and wide eyed as the burst into his room "she's gone, my lord! (Y/N) is gone!". The male sat up, slamming his hands down on his desk and sprinting off towards her room without another word.

Throwing the door open, he stared around the room in horror, it was exactly how it always was, the only difference was that his daughter was nowhere to be found. The glass door of the balcony was wide open, the curtain's fluttering with the wind that brushed through the room.

(F/N) slowly stalked towards the bed, the rolled up piece of paper catching his eye. Picking it up with shaking hands, slowly he unravelled the piece of paper.

And as he stared down at the water colour painting in his hands, his shoulders slumped and relief washed over his body. He tipped his head down before his shoulders began to shake "s-sir?" a servant took a hesitant step towards the male.

Soft chuckles left the old man before he slowly walked towards the balcony "don't worry about (Y/N)" he whispered.

"Sir?"

"She's in good hands now, she's living the fairy tale she's always wanted"


End file.
